Resplendent fantasies
by Mysticalityshadows
Summary: Tohka see's something fun on the TV! What will Shido do? What'll happen next? A load of lemons in this Fanfic, proceed with caution :) I don't own Date-a-live, obviously.
1. A night with Tohka

Sunday

Shido was awakened by the sound of loud knocking on the door.

"SHIDO!" Shouted Tohka from behind the door.

"Yeah?"replied Shido lazily, looking at the clock: 10:40 AM. Damn.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, I know, just go watch TV or something, I'll be down in a second" Said Shido casually.

"OK!" said Tohka, happily bouncing back to the living room.

Shido thought to himself _lingering in bed just a little bit longer can't hurt..._

_A few minutes…_

_Or a few hours…_

* * *

Shido was awakened by the sound of soft knocking on the door, and his own, personal grumbling stomach.

He lurched up and lumbered towards the door. His hand reached for the metal doorknob, a trickle of sweat ran down his forehead. What was it going to be? A pan? Or a book? He shook himself off and opened the door.

"Shido…?" Asked Tohka quietly, her expression causing him to feel disconcerted.

Shido blinked, "Yeah?"

"What's this thing on TV they're showing?"

"What thing?"

"..."

"What?"

"Just…just look for yourself!" said Tohka, face flushing red, dragging him by the arm.

"Hey, slow down! What's happening?" Protested Shido.

"There." Said Tohka, pushing Shido into the living room before promptly fleeing the room.

"Wha-?" Said Shido, then he looked at the screen, and his mind was going haywire.

This was a predicament of the first degree.

His eyes focused intensely on the playboy logo, as if his stares alone could prevent this entire situation from happening.

His hand moved instinctively to his earpiece, and he called out "Hey Kotori! What did I tell you about-"

"Calm down. It's a good way to advance your relationship with Tohka." Replied Kotori smugly, sucking on her lollipop with great satisfaction.

"Get off your high horse. Calm down? How am I meant to explain this to Tohka?!" Cried Shido.

"It'll be fun.."Mused Kotori, and disconnected.

"Hey! Kotori?! Damn it!" Shido stared at the door.

_Well, there's no going back now._

He found Tohka in the kitchen, staring at the pale, white clouds as they drifted by casually outside the window, free of all purpose.

Her face contained an expression of tranquility, a moment of peace, away from life. Shido felt wonder emanating from her, and despite the current situation, smiled inwardly.

"Hey Tohka" said Shido.

"Shido!" said Tohka, breaking out of her trance, her face turning cherry red at once.

"Uh…well…I seen what was on the TV"

"Yeah? It looked fun."

"WHAT?" said Shido, this was **not** going the way he expected.

"Can we do it too Shido?" Asked Tohka pleadingly, squeezing her breasts together in a seductive way.

"Stop! Where did you learn that move from! Besides Tohka, you know you're only meant do that if you really love each other." Shido said with his most authoritarian tone, hoping to steer her clear of the subject.

"But..."

"No buts Tohka, we shouldn't even be talking about it, let alone doing it".

"Aren't we lovers? I thought you loved me!" Sobbed Tohka, running away.

"Tohka!" Shouted Shido, falling on deaf ears.

Shido silently cursed himself and chased after her.

"Open the door Tohka" said Shido, twisting the doorknob in vain.

"Do..do you love me?" replied Tohka,interspersed by outbursts of crying.

"I…" paused Shido, "Of course I love you Tohka, please open the door so we can talk."

"Okay." Sobbed Tohka, and she opened the door, tears from her red eyes streaming down her face onto her elegant astral dress.

"I really do love you" said Shido, pulling Tohka into a tight embrace.

"I know you do." cried Tohka.

"I'm sorry about just now". said Shido affectionately, patting her head softly.

"Baka."

* * *

Night time

Shido was in his room, recollecting today's bizarre turn of events. _I swear I blocked the channel personally..._

"Shido?"a voice interrupted his thoughts. Tohka's.

"Come in." said Shido.

The room was plain, painted white. There was a desk where Shido's personal things were and a wardrobe to the left, but apart from these it was bare of any decoration, nought to tell of his warm, caring personality.

"I wanted to ask Shido…"

_Oh no,_ thought Shido.

"Can I do it with you?" replied Shido, apprehensively, staring at her bare outfit which accentuated her womanly curves, yet the eyes of a girl stared back at him in wonder.

Tohka smiled animatedly and jumped onto his bed.

"You should think about this Tohka…"

"You said you loved me."

"I know…bu-" Shido was cut off by a kiss, and then Shido understood.

_She's serious._

"If that's what you want Tohka. " Smiled Shido warmly.

Tohka said no reply, but instead stripped her pyjamas, revealing her exquisite purple bra which did little to hide her bursting cleavage and her plain white panties.

"We have to get undressed to do it right shido?" asked Tohka, staring at her bra uncertainly.

"Yeah" said Shido.

"Can..can you help me?" said Tohka embarrassingly.

"Sure." Said Shido.

'_How much did she learn_?' thought Shido to himself, nervousness coursing through his veins.

He started to unhook the straps, causing Tohka to let out a small cry.

"Tohka?" asked Shido.

"It's..it's nothing…"said Tohka, her face turning red.

Shido took off her bra, finally freeing her massive, regal orbs that somehow stood up firmly despite it's weight.

"Do you like them Shido?" asked Tohka, cupping her tits and flaunting them to Shido proudly.

"Of course I do, you're the most beautiful girl in the world" said Shido, temporarily mesmerized by her beauty.

Tohka nodded appreciatively, her ribbons dancing lightly as she did so.

Shido reached for her breasts and gently rubbed around her aerola, causing her to moan.

"It feels so nice Shido." said Tohka, reaching for his trousers, she began to undo the zipper, revealing a engorged, hard cock.

"Wow it looks just like the ones in the movies!" Tohka stared intriguingly at Shido's penis.

"Don't be shy, touch it" said Shido reassuringly, pinching her hard nipples., causing her to squeal again.

_'Her nipples are really sensitive'_ Shido thought to himself.

Tohka's delicate hands grabbed his manhood, which throbbed in Tohka's hands as it grew even larger.

She slowly began to stroke it softly, not knowing why her body felt so hot.

"You're doing really well Tohka, just keep stroking it like that" Shido said encouragingly.

"This is really fun"

Shido shook his head "Tohka, now you have to take off your panties, if you don't mind, that is".

"Okay." Said Tohka, pulling off her panties in one deft motion, revealing her beautiful, trimmed pussy.

"You're already wet?"asked Shido inquisitively, staring at her pulsing, glistening sex.

"Don't be a baka"replied Tohka hastily, lying flat on the bed, spreading her long, pale legs so Shido had a great view of her entrance.

"This is going to hurt a bit, so just bare with it okay?" said Shido reassuringly, placing his large cock at her entrance.

"Just do it already…"Tohka muttured, spreading her pussy lips with her fingers as she rubbed her clit.

"I'm going in" said Shido, forcing his way inside with little effort because of how wet Tohka was.

"You're so big…inside me…." Moaned Tohka.

He hit against the wall just a few inches in.

"I'm ready" said Tohka, gritting her teeth in anticipation.

Her sexy face further aroused Shido and he was unable to control himself. He thrusted savagely, penetrating her hymen.

Tohka gasped "Shido? It hurts…" tears formed in her eyes, breaking Shido out of his lust.

"Sorry!" said Shido instinctively, pulling Tohka close to him until their bodies were pressed together, stroking her long, violet hair.

"It's OK Shido, just do it. We're together now." Tohka smiled through her tears, extending her arms in embrace.

Shido pulled out of her deflowered pussy slowly, careful to not hurt her, before plunging himself back in.

He went deeper and faster as he took in more of Tohka's feminine beauty, her curvy figure, enormous bouncing breasts and a face lost in ecstasy nearly pushed him over the edge there and then.

"Deeper Shido, I want to feel more of you."said Tohka, eyes closed and moaning loudly as Shido's large rod ripped through her pussy in rythmn to her hips.

"You're so tight". grunted Shido.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!"said Tohka apologetically.

"Don't tense up. Just relax your body." Said Shido, as Tohka's walls clenched around him like a vice.

"I think I'm going to come Shido." Tohka said after a intense, silent love-making, bar the sounds of their sex as they progressively neared their individual climaxes.

"Me too"

"Cum in me Shido, I want to feel the warmth of your seed swimming inside me". said Tohka unreservedly.

Shido thrusted more vigorously, until he was practically pounding against Tohka's hips. Tohka's walls suddenly tightened around him and he could feel her orgasm. He lasted a few more minutes before crying out a guttural moan, blasting his seed deep into Tohka's womb.

"Your seed is so warm Shido" said Tohka with a smile on her face, their love juices running down her thighs as she licked her cum-covered fingers, perplexed by the salty-sweet flavour.

"Yeah?" said Shido happily, exhausted, lying flat on the bed.

"Can we do it again?"

"What? Not yet!"said Shido in bewilderment.

"Why?"

"I haven't recovered yet!"

"So...tomorrow?"

" Okay…" Shido said chuckling, closing his eyes.

"Night Shido, I love you. See you tomorrow!" Tohka kissed him gently on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Love you too"Shido muttered back weakly, and fell asleep.


	2. A visit by Kurumi

**Author notes: This chapter's going to be pretty ****violent ****compared to the last/future chapters, so proceed with caution/skip this chapter.**

* * *

**Monday, 6 AM**

"Good morning Shido" a voice called out to him, waking him from his pleasant dream.

"Morning Toh-"

"Morning "said the voice, a little more distinctive this time.

He opened his eyes; Kurumi was on his bedside, bending over him.

"Kur-" Shido began.

Kurumi put a finger to his lips. "Don't wake the others; we wouldn't want say...a spacequake now would we?" Kurumi smiled.

Shido shuddered, remembering when she had first threatened to cause a spacequake in his high school.

"Why are you here?" asked Shido silently.

"I'm bored, you see."

"Bored?"

"Yes. I 've been all by my lonesome since I helped you out with rescuing Tohka from DEM." She smiled twistedly.

"And thus, I have envisioned a genius plan!"

'_That doesn't sound too good', Shido thought to himself._

"Well, it's quite simple actually," Kurumi put her hands on Shido's cheeks "Capture Shido for a day and make him my pet" She smiled wickedly.

Shido's heart was racing, every pulse a hammer beating against his ribcage.

Kurumi is faster and stronger than him. Besides, she would be gone by the time Tohka could get here…

"So, shall we depart now?" Kurumi wrapped her arm around Shido's neck gently.

"Wait! I have to put some clothes on!"

"Ah last night….that was a great show." Kurumi rubbed her black lace panties with one hand whilst the other firmly forced Shido's head between her breasts.

"Stop!" Shido said in vain.

"I love forcing boys to beg me" said Kurumi, taking her hand out of her panties.

"I'd make you my pet right here and now, but it doesn't seem too safe with your 'princess' so near." She snickered. With that, she opened the window and jumped out, taking a near naked Shido with her, who thankfully at least had to put on some underwear.

The sun was just over the horizon, giving the town a splendid rosy appearance in the crisp, cool morning. Birds chirped their morning exchanges before the town wakes, a chorus of inter-joined melodies and rhythm's.

"Don't you love a morning stroll through the town?" Kurumi said as she landed softly on the neighbour's roof, a glint of wanderlust in her deep, crimson eyes, slowly replaced by lust as Shido burrowed his way between her firm breasts, mumbling various things she couldn't hear.

"Don't be so eager Shido, a gentlemen should wait for a lady's permission before pleasuring them." Kurumi said jokingly, jumping on roof after roof as she sought after her hideout, giggling as she travelled above the sleepy town, her astral dress billowing in the warm winds.

* * *

"We're here Shido!" said Kurumi, looking up and down at the derelict building in modest satisfaction. It's walls a discoloured beige grey, shattered windows and taped doors have stopped any unwanted intrusions to this point. Not that Shido could see anything at this point.

She jumped up into a dark, empty room through the broken window panel, releasing Shido unexpectedly, causing him to land on his face on the dusty wooden panels.

"Ow!" Shido shook his head and stood up.

The room was too dark to make any distinctive shapes out, but he could tell that is was fairly large, a thing that looked like a bed lay in the middle of the room, and dark shapes were pinned to the walls.

Kurumi drew the steel shutters close, and put a hand over Shido's eyes.

"You ready for a surprise?" asked Kurumi, laughing maniacally.

"I can't see anything anyways in this light"

"Precautions, Shido. A lady such as myself always play safe."

'_I somehow doubt that…'_ thought Shido, goosebumps forming over his arms.

"Better now? I lit a candle" asked Kurumi, removing her hand.

Shido gasped.

He collapsed involuntarily, and was caught by the quick, sweeping motions of Kurumi, breaking his fall as she held him in her arms.

"Hey Shido? SHIDDDOOOOO? Don't faint on me yet! The fun haven't even started yet!" Kurumi stared at him helplessly, the second hand in her left eye ticking slowly.

"I'm…OK…" replied Shido with a weak voice.

"Oh most excellent, you nearly put me in a difficult dilemma here." Kurumi faked a sigh of relief and carried him to the bed, dropping him like a toy.

Shido stared at his surroundings with a blank expression. The walls were covered with splattered blood, and the indistinctive shapes on the walls were actually various surgical and torture tools. The bed was king-sized, the mattress was a crimson red, bearing a striking similarity to her left eye.

"Don't worry about the walls," said Kurumi, climbing onto the bed with him. "This was a hub for a group of men who conducted a series of rapes some years ago. " Kurumi said, disgusted.

"It's not me!" Kurumi put her hands up innocently whilst laughing, "Although I did consume the people who did do it, so I guess you can say I did." She chuckled lightly, much to Shido's discomfort.

"Well now I use this place as my hideout, seeing as how it'll be a waste of housing space."

"I see, so why did you bring me here?" said Shido, his mind desperately cranking for a solution.

"You can't see a request from a lady, even up to now?" asked Kurumi incredulously

"Huh?"

"Well, I guess you'll understand later, my virtuous pet". Said Kurumi, petting his head in mock affection.

"Should we begin?" said Kurumi deceptively.

She reached for a small knife, balancing it lightly between her pale fingers.

"This _might_ hurt, so just bear with it, deary" Kurumi mocked and held the knife next to his right cheek, Shido flinched as he felt the cold, emotionless blade slice across his cheeks, drawing a trickle of blood.

Kurumi licked her lips in anticipation, positioning herself on top of Shido.

She licked the blood off his cheeks, savouring the taste as she put a finger to her blood-covered lips.

Shido felt a deep pit of despair in his stomach.

'_Kurumi's on top of me. What's she doing? Why's she licking me? Why is there blood on her lips?_'

"Kuru-"

Shido was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Kurumi, her body pressed firmly against his.

'_She smells of roses, and those eyes…_'

'_What's going on?_'

Shido tasted his own blood in his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to scream, but it was cut off by Kurumi's renewed attack on his lips.

He pushed her, much to Kurumi's surprise.

"It's nice to see that you got some spirit." Kurumi smiled, encroaching upon him, whilst taking off her frilly astral dress, leaving her in her bra and panties.

"I'm going to save you" Shido said reassuringly, despite his instincts to run.

'_What are you doing, Shido? Trying to get yourself killed?_'

Kurumi laughed. A great, overwhelming current of disbelief and empathy washed over him, as if he was being drained of all hope.

"I promised to save you, back then. And I'm promising again."

"You promised? Look at your situation Shido. Saving me? That's hilarious! You can barely save your own skin right now, yet here's your big talk about saving ME!" Kurumi laughed loudly, subsiding all of a sudden.

"I don't deserve you, Shido." Said Kurumi quietly. Un-doing her black bra slowly, revealing her pale, shimmering orbs covered with sweat from her exercise.

"Kurumi? Listen to-"

"I'd understand" She interrupted him, taking off her soaked lace panties, her pussy was practically pulsating, juices were already dripping down onto the bed sheets.

"I really love you, Kurumi." Shido said truthfully, the cut he received already healing.

"You… you really do?" Kurumi paused, her eyes hinting at her longing for affection.

"I do."

"I…I…"Kurumi gasped, her eyes blank for one second.

"I hope you'll stop spouting lies, Shido. Girls are rather fragile." Kurumi said maliciously, punching Shido in the face.

"At least, on the inside".

_She's changed._

"I'll save you". Shido said rebelliously, tasting blood in his mouth. The blow hurt, but his desire to save Kurumi was overpowering.

Crack.

"I'll save you".

Crack.

"I'll save you, Kurumi".

"Don't make a lady exert herself Shido". Kurumi scowled.

Crack.

"I'll save you, whatever it takes" flared Shido determinedly, his injuries having healed almost immediately.

_But who's left now?_

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

"I'll sav…" Shido was unexpectedly interrupted when Kurumi shoved her panties into his mouth.

"It's not good to bore a lady with rhetoric's." Kurumi smiled.

Shido wanted to speak, but all that came out were incoherent mumbling, his nose overwhelmed by the thickly-scented, rosy smell.

"Oh right, it would be no fun without some ropes too". Kurumi mused and pulled out some from under the pillows.

"I've got everything prepared you see". She tied Shido effortlessly down to the bedposts, despite all his squirming.

"Now, it's just the two of us. You, and me." Kurumi smiled and traced her fingers along Shido's chest."

"I think it's time to get the show on the road, Maybe I'll even have time to devour you later…" said Kurumi, stroking his penis slowly.

"Give her back!" Shido shouted, finally having managed to spit out his gag.

"You fool...we're the one and the same!" Kurumi said, obviously displeased.

"She'll never be like you, not now, not ever."

After a moment, Kurumi sighed, "It's hard to find a person with the same tastes as I do." She admitted.

'_Not everyone is a murderous, sadist psychopath…'_

"Well, as a reward for your insistence on the belief of me having a multiple personality disorder, I'll go easy on you just this once." Kurumi smiled, tilting her head.

"Huh?" Shido asked.

"It'll be back soon enough" Kurumi said with an edge to her voice.

_Is this the real Kurumi?_

Kurumi grabbed Shido's cock, watching it inflate in eager anticipation.

"So this is what's been getting all the girls. Don't worry, I don't bite." Kurumi giggled, lightly sucking on Shido's large penis.

She engulfed more and more of him until all of his length was inside her mouth.

She wrapped her lips around the base of his cock, her tongue traversing along his entire length.

"Ahhhh…this feels too good Kurumi" Shido said after a few minutes, feeling his balls tightening.

"Itadakimasu" Mumbled Kurumi as Shido came inside her mouth.

Kurumi swallowed most of it, savouring its thick, salty taste. Some dripped down her lips onto her glistening breasts.

"You're still hard Shido!?" Kurumi stared at his saliva-coated cock in bewilderment and thinly-veiled pleasure.

She smiled at him playfully, fingering her pussy.

"Well this is what you'd expect of boys at this age…" Shido muttered in defence.

"I was never accusing you of anything" Kurumi said innocently, positioning herself on top of Shido's penis.

She slowly lowered herself slowly, until her clitoris was touching the tip of Shido's head.

"Ah…imagine what Tohka would do if she saw you like this!" Kurumi joked.

She moaned as she slowly forced more of Shido's length into her, until she reached the base.

Her insides felt like soft, warm velvet as Kurumi began to move up and down his length, her white, pale body dancing in the flickering candlelight.

"I haven't had someone as big as you in forever" Kurumi said, a tainted smile on her lips.

"Indeed, it's driving me crazy, this great, throbbing rod of yours"

Shido couldn't disagree about this point; Kurumi had orgasmed at least 5 times already within the past few minutes.

"Don't you think this is great Shido? We could be together! Albeit for the shortest of times." Kurumi frantically grinded her hips against Shido's, her mind flooded with ecstasy.

Shido made no reply. He had just cum earlier, but already he already felt ready to cum again. Her pussy was just too irresistible.

"You don't understand do you? She is me. Just- " Kurumi came again, her pussy convulsing around Shido's penis as her walls tightened.

He stopped, afraid of repeating the same situation again.

'_Looks like she's really enjoying herself.'_

"This is so fun Shido! I should make you my pet every day, maybe even my lover! Although I guess Tohka would be rather upset about that." Kurumi said, pinching her erect nipples as waves of pleasure flooded through her system again, causing her to moan.

"You look ready to cum Shido, does my pussy really feel that good to you?" Kurumi said, arching her body so her breasts were hanging just above Shido's head.

"Mhmm." Shido grunted as Kurumi's pose sent him over the edge, shooting a load into Kurumi's womb.

"Shido's seed…it's so hot…" Kurumi moaned as she came over and over again,

Finally, Kurumi collapsed on top of him, visibly exhausted. Her breasts pressed against Shido's face as their juices dripped onto Shido.

After sometime, Kurumi finally broke the silence

"I think I love you Shido" She said confidently.

She moved backwards until their noses touched each other.

Her clock eye ticked emotionlessly, as her right eye shone with a inextinguishable fire.

Her lips formed a kiss as she-

_CRASH_

"SHIDO!"

'_It's definitely Tohka's voice'_

"Damn". Kurumi closed her eyes momentarily.

She looked towards the door in disappointment, a scowl on her face.

"I hate deus ex machinas." Kurumi returned her gaze towards Shido.

"Don't worry Shido, you'll get another chance to save me eventually". Kurumi smiled impishly, swiftly jumping off the bed.

"SHIDO! Where are you?" Tohka was on the stairs.

"By the way, I masterminded the whole thing yesterday; it was rather entertaining seeing your reactions." Kurumi said happily, putting back on her clothes.

"Don't tell that to Tohka though, I don't think she'll be too happy knowing that" Kurumi joked.

"Shido? Are you in here?" Tohka was banging on the door.

Kurumi opened the shutters and jumped out of the shattered window.

"Yeah" said Shido loudly.

The door splintered open as Tohka entered in her pyjamas wielding Sandalphon, clearly out of breath.

"Shido! I'm so glad, I thought you were talking to someone else and then you disappeared and…" Tohka sobbed, locating Shido on the bed.

"Wait Shido, why are you naked and tied up? What's up with the room decorations?" Tohka asked, perturbed.

"It's a long story" Shido muttered with a slight smile, and blacked out from exhaustion.

"Hey Shido? Shido!"

* * *

**Author notes: Hey, thanks for reading my story. I know this chapter probably seems off for you (heck, it seemed off for me) but I feel like it was the best way to present Kurumi's personality. I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave a review on how to improve my stories (I'm not exactly good, as you can tell!)**


	3. A date for Miku

**Author notes: Shido x Miku in this one. This chapter took a bit more time, but I think it was quite worth it (quite fun for me too). Enjoy!**

**Weeks later**

Shido finally had some respite after the incident with Kurumi, and he had held off Tohka's love-making efforts for the time being, much to her annoyance.

They were in the living room, after a relaxing final day of school before the term break.

"Are you cheating on me Shido?" Tohka confronted him with her arms crossed, with a face that looked more cute than angry.

"What?" Shido asked incredulously.

"You know what I said" her face reddened and her cheeks puffed up, as if about to explode.

Just then, his phone rang.

"Wait a second" said Shido, stepping hastily out of the room.

"Don't ignore me baka!" Tohka shouted angrily.

"Hello?"

"Darling!" the voice replied cheerily from the other end.

"Miku?" Shido inquired.

"Of course"

"What's up?" Shido attempted to sound casual.

The door slammed open and Tohka stormed into the hallway.

"Oh, I want to have a date tomorrow".

"Huh-"Shido was about to reply, when Tohka angrily snatched the phone out of his hands.

"Hey!" shouted Shido accusingly.

Tohka ignored him and answered the phone, concentrating on the phone.

"Hello? Who's this?" Tohka asked innocently.

"It's Miku. How're you doing Tohka?"

"I'm doing… fine" Tohka stole a deadly glance at Shido. "So what did you want?"

"Uh…" Miku paused.

'_Oh damn'_ thought Shido.

"Well?" asked Tohka threateningly, tapping her fingers against the walls impatiently.

"Uh… I'm going to have a date Shido tomorrow, if you don't mind that is" Miku answered weakly.

After a moment's hesitation, Tohka managed to reply: "Of course I don't mind…" Tohka gritted through her teeth, her eyes ablaze.

"Oh good, tell him to meet me by the mall at 3 PM sharp, okay? Bye!" Miku said hurriedly before hanging up.

"SHIDO! Explain yourself!" shouted Tohka angrily.

"I assure you this is all just a coincidence Tohka" Shido put his hands up in the air and moved backwards slowly towards the door.

"That's not an excuse!" Tohka stepped forwards, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm going…to buy some food…see ya later!" Shido stormed out of the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Stop right there!" Tohka chased after him angrily, a well-hidden smile on her lips.

Tomorrow

The sun was shining fortunately, casting gentle beams of sunlight on the bustling town as people milled about their daily lives. Shido swayed in the mellow heat.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Shido said through his earpiece as he walked down the streets towards the mall. He wore a simple purple t-shirt and dark-blue, ripped jeans, giving him the appearance of a casual teenager. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers, at the request of Yoshino.

"Of course it is. Just follow the plan and you'll do fine. You've already sealed Miku, so the Ratatoskr will just watch your back today." Kotori said.

"I guess so…"

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself, Onii-chan!" Kotori said mockingly, before disconnecting.

Shido rolled his eyes and began looking for Miku.

"Miku!" Shido called, spotting her on a bench just outside the main entrance.

Miku's yellow flower-shaped hairclip was on the left side of her wavy, blue hair. Her exquisite gold-yellow dress had violet stripes running across it, along with white frills at the shoulders and at the kneecap, where the dress ended. Shido noted that it accentuated her curvy figure. Her plain brown sandals, however, merely gave attention to her long, flawless, marble-like legs.

"Darling!" Miku put a finger to her mouth and started walking towards him, putting on a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses.

"I'm not _that _popular, but I'd prefer it if we had a date instead of a stalked-by-fans day, won't you?" Miku said quietly, smiling.

"Yeah my bad, sorry" Shido said, rubbing his forehead.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, wait, are those flowers for me dear?" Miku inquired, quickly changing the subject.

" Of course. Here you go" Shido half-gave, half-yielded as Miku snatched the flowers from him.

She squealed excitedly before sniffing the flowers carefully, taking in the aroma before sighing calmly.

"I love tulips, how did you know that Shido?" Miku asked, ecstatic as she held the bouquet against her ample bosom.

"Uh…" Shido said, not wanting to say that Yoshino had chosen it for him.

"Well, I guess it just means you understand me" Miku smiled, taking his left arm, lead him to their first destination.

"Let our date begin!" Miku said excitedly as they arrived at the cinema.

The cinema had a slight neon theme to it, the interior was mostly black, and everything was mostly illuminated by bright, flashing neon lights.

"What're we going to watch?" asked Shido, looking at the posters; nothing really interested him.

"Actually, I've already decided" Miku said, pointing at a poster with two people sitting on a bench together, hand in hand, looking at the sunset.

"Oh, I see" Shido said good-naturedly. Romance movies generally weren't his type, but since it's their first date Shido wanted to make Miku happy. Besides, with all the recent events it was good to be able to have some time to just layoff and relax.

"I'll pay for the tickets." Shido said as they neared the ticketing counter.

"No need Shido, I've already pre-ordered the tickets!" Miku declared triumphantly, unexpectedly reaching into her bra.

"Just…wait a moment…Ah, there!" Miku pulled out two tickets and gave one of them to Shido, smiling deviously.

"Thanks" Shido graciously accepted.

'_What was that?'_

"Why're you embarrassed? I'm your lover for today after all" Miku said confidently, putting his hands on her soft breasts.

"Miku! What're you doing?" Shido said, quickly taking his hands off. His brain was off floating in space, and he could swear he was going to have a nose bleed if anything like that happens again today.

"Bonding, that's all dear" Miku said, taking a shaky, heavy breath before walking forwards as if nothing happened.

For some reason, their seats were at the back of the room, where nobody was sitting around them.

"The website said there wasn't any seats closer up" Miku said peevishly, despite the empty rows of seats in front of them.

"Sure…" Shido stared at her with a penetrating gaze.

"Hush darling, the movie's beginning!" Miku said jovially, taking off her sunglasses.

Shido unwittingly focused at her as the lights dimmed and the titles rolled.

Miku's eyes were of a deep indigo, and even in the dark, sparkled with a fascinating brilliance. Jumbled words came out of her cherry red lips as they moved mesmerizingly. Her long hair swayed gently as she moved in tune to the song.

'_She's beautiful, yet humanly so' _Shido thought, his heart pulsing.

"Hey are you listening to me Shido?" Miku said absent-mindedly, her eyes locked on the big screen.

"Yeah, of course". Shido said, breaking out of his daydream.

"So, do you think it's a good song?" Miku asked innocently, twisting a curl in her hair with her delicate fingers.

"Sure, it sounds pretty neat" Shido said, concentrating on the music.

It was a slow, soothing song. Shido felt relief washing over him as the singer slowly raised her voice, before suddenly crashing back down again, making him shudder.

"Who's singing? She sounds rather young."

"Me, you baka" Miku said, disappointed.

'_It does sound a lot like Miku…'_

"Oh…" Shido said, finally understanding.

'_So that's why she chose this movie'_

The movie was quite mundane for Shido, as he expected. The plot revolved around two recently disabled people finding love together as they overcame their initial fears of isolation by supporting each other. Instead, he spent most of the movie admiring Miku, oblivious to the world. He was fascinated, from her adorable expression when the couple first helped each other to her pouty lips when the pair decided (temporarily) to break up.

In one of the final scenes, the couple were sitting on a bench together-the scene in the movie poster. Shido was resting when he felt Miku leaning against his shoulders. She smelled of lavender flowers, reminding Shido of the summers when he was younger.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think all the boys can be like you?"

Shido hesitated, "I'm sure everyone can, anyhow, I'm not too much of a role model myself" Shido laughed, putting his arms around her reassuringly.

"Don't be silly, you're the only boy I've met who has an impeccable disposition, for which I am glad." Miku closed her eyes, feeling safe in Shido's comforting embrace, his strong arms offering to be her protection, her solace.

"You are something special after all, Shido darling" Miku said as the credits rolled and another of Miku's songs played.

"Look at me Shido" Miku said abruptly.

"Wha-" Shido turned to look as he felt Miku's lips brush against his. Her hand behind Shido's head, she lunged again, leaping from her seat in a burst of passion.

"Mhmhmhm" Shido protested feebly, before giving in as their tongues entwined and frantically clashed against each other.

Their act lasted several minutes before the cleaner finally asked them (politely) to leave the deserted room.

"You're such a brilliant kisser Shido" Miku admitted as she reluctantly withdrew, their saliva drooling down her mouth. She put on her sunglasses and began to walk down the steps, beckoning him.

"It's pretty late already" Miku sighed disappointedly as she checked her phone. 6 PM.

They were standing outside the cinema. The sun was already setting against the backdrop of the surrounding hills, bathing them in a warm, golden, light.

"Where do you want to eat Miku?" Shido enquired.

"Oh, I don't know, how about you?" Miku replied, looking up from her phone.

"Uh... give me a minute won't you?" Shido quickly turned his back and opened a channel to the ratatoskr.

"Hey, do you know a good place to dine?" Shido asked eagerly.

"KFC?" Kotori replied smugly.

"I don't think that's a reasonable place to eat on your first date".

"Or McDonalds…" Kotori muttered.

"Haha. Excellent choice Kotori" Shido said sarcastically.

"There is a pretty good restaurant a few streets down the road" Reine commented.

"You just ruined the fun!" Kotori shouted, irritated.

"Sorry Commander!" Reine said apologetically, slipping away.

"Thanks Reine, you're helpful as always" Shido said before disconnecting.

"So what did they say?" Miku asked curiously.

"Uh… they said there was a good restaurant nearby" Shido said,

"Oh that's good," Miku said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go then, shall we?" Miku tilted her head so her light-blue hair covered her right shoulder, smiling adorably.

The restaurant had a definite western theme to it, called "The Pear and Apples"

The inside was clearly done in Italian style, green vines snaked their way across cracks in the building, renaissance era paintings hung on the white, plastered walls. Chandeliers swung from the ceiling, interspersed between long, wooden beams. The seats were arranged mostly in two's or four's, with bigger tables in the middle, separated by thin wooden boards in the shape of a cross. Quiet classical music played in the background.

Miku patted her dress and sat down near the window, as the waitress attended to their orders.

"Hello, can I take your order?" Origami said.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Shido exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Huh? That's a question that I should be asking. I work here as my part time job, why are YOU here?" Origami pointed a finger at him, entirely ignoring Miku.

"Reine recommended it to us" Shido replied.

"Oh…" Origami sighed.

"Well, can I take your order?" Origami said impatiently, clicking her heels.

"I'll have some well-done steak and a bowl of that seafood salad, thanks" said Miku, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just some seafood spaghetti and a glass of orange juice for me" Shido hastily muttered.

"Ok" Origami confirmed, strutting off in frustration.

"Wasn't that a surprise?" Miku said a tempting smile on her lips.

"Mhmm".

Their food arrived a few minutes later, by a different waitress.

"Enjoy your food," the waitress said as she laid the plates on the table. 'Courtesy of our master chef Origami' she added, before promptly walking away.

"Origami…?"

Shido stared at his plate warily. It looked rather pleasant to the eye, but instincts told him that it's merely a façade for what lies beneath the pretense.

"Why aren't you eating Shido? It's going to get cold." Miku said as she tucked in to her steak enthusiastically.

He reached for his fork, getting one strand of spaghetti. He licked his dry lips as he slowly put the strand into his mouth,

Shido's eyes shone in recognition of culinary perfection. He suddenly reached for the plate and began devouring it. The shrimps retained all of their juicy flavour, and the spaghetti was cooked just right; shido hadn't tasted such delicious food in a long time.

Miku looked at him and smiled "Wait up Shido, I want some too"

"Sure" said Shido, giving the plate to her.

"Tut tut dear. Date tip number 1: You're meant to feed me" Miku stood up and bent over the table, giving Shido a brilliant view of her enormous, pendulous breasts.

"Uh…" Shido rolled some spaghetti around his fork.

"Hurry up darling." Said Miku impatiently, closing her eyes.

Sweat trickled down Shido's forehead as he slowly raised the fork to her eager mouth.

Miku sucked on the strands erotically, swaying her hips as she did so.

"Mhmm" Miku moaned as she finished the last strand.

"I told you it won't taste too bad" Miku said, sitting back down calmly, a shade of red to her cheeks, grinning from ear to ear.

Her smile mesmerised Shido. It was a heart-warming smile, one that exemplified her childishness, one that instinctively made Shido's head spin.

"Yea" Shido said absent-mindedly.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Say Shido, you did it with Tohka already, right?" Miku asked inquisitively.

"Huh? What-"

"Don't lie Shido."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, Yoshino told me everything, or rather, Yoshinon did. They sought refuge me after Tohka couldn't speak two sentences without saying how amazing/big/wonderful Shido's *thing* was" Miku said matter-of-factly.

"I see…" said Shido, the hairs on his back prickling.

"Just wanted to make sure" Miku added quickly.

Shido paid for the meal. And they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Shido…" a voice whispered silently, hidden in the shadows.

It was already night-time, and the full moon was hidden by a thin veil of clouds, giving it a grey, tainted appearance. Bright streetlights illuminated the cement pavement with a silvery sheen. The warm, breezy night wind brushed past their faces as they walked down the pavement.

"Shido, I have a favour to ask of you." Miku admitted, twirling her fingers.

"What is it?" Shido asked, intrigued.

Miku stepped in front of him "Can we sleep together, just for tonight?"

"What? " Shido stepped back, nearly tripping over himself.

"Please?" Miku said, taking an initiative step forward.

'_Calm down Shido, think' _Shido tried to calm himself down, to no avail.

Miku suddenly began to take her dress off intimately, revealing her smooth, toned legs and white panties.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Shido shouted incredulously, before quickly changing to a whisper.

"Nothing much" Miku said, rubbing herself against him.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop taking your clothes off! Don't you know this is a public place?"

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Miku asked pleasantly as she pulled her dress back.

"That was close…What if someone saw you?" Shido said reprimandingly.

"It's not like I was naked or anything…." Miku muttered as she took Shido's hand.

In the end, Miku decided that they would be sleeping together in a five-star hotel.

The room was painted in bright, pastel colours giving it a welcoming atmosphere. They had a massive, widescreen plasma TV facing their king-side bed. Large glass sliding doors led them to a granite balcony which overlooked most of the town.

Shido was in the shower when Miku opened the door, slipping in quietly.

"Darling…" Miku said as she drew open the shower curtains.

"Huh?" Shido said in surprise.

Miku wore only her panties, displaying her hourglass figure perfectly. Her impeccable breasts hung freely like two melons.

"I'm so sorry dear" Miku admitted, stepping in the shower with him, burying her head between his shoulders.

'_Why does she feel so cold…_ '

Shido instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Why? What's wrong?" he said in a protective tone.

"I'm just- I'm sorry!" Miku began sobbing, the warm water immediately washing away her tears.

"Please Miku, what's wrong?" Shido said, perturbed.

"I feel like I've used you the entire day, even though we're on a date. I did all these things to you because…"

She looked up at him in helplessness, her eyes tinted silver.

"I still hate all of them." Miku wailed. "I just thought…that…that you could help me".

She felt comforted in Shido's arms, as if he could ward away all her miseries and make her truly fulfilled. She collapsed as she broke down into a torrent of tears.

"It's OK. I don't mind" Shido said, kissing her forehead.

'_So that's why she…'_

They stayed like that for what seemed eternity, until Miku finally said: "Thank you, darling".

"It's been my pleasure" Shido said, finally releasing his arms.

They were in the bed together, laying hand in hand. Miku hadn't bothered to wear any clothes and Shido was only wearing his underwear.

"I think I really love you, Shido" Miku confessed, twisting her head so she was looking at Shido.

"I love you too".

Miku went on all fours, crawling until she was on top of Shido. The sight of her appetising, naked body made Shido instantly hard.

"I suppose that I have to follow up on today." Miku said arousingly, tugging at Shido's underwear.

"You don't have to Miku" Shido warned cautiously, struggling to repress his hunger.

"It's fine dear, I'll make you feel good" Miku said, finally pulling his underwear off with a gasp.

"Shi-Shido…" Miku gasped in surprise at his raging, engorged cock.

"What?" Shido said.

"I can't do it" Miku said, turning away, tears in her eyes.

"It's fine" Shido said abruptly, quickly pulling back his underwear.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't…" said Miku, blinking back her tears in vain.

"I love you Miku, I'll never force you to do something you don't have to" Shido said, sitting up.

"_It's OK. It's Shido right? I love him, why would I…"_ Miku thought to herself.

"Miku…" Shido reached out to her.

"It's OK" said Miku, taking Shido''s hand, using it as leverage as she propelled herself forward until their lips met in a passionate embrace.

Miku closed her eyes as her tongue explored Shido's mouth.

'_Miku…'_

She slowly pulled down his underwear whilst her other hand pressed Shido firmly against the headboard.

When Shido's underpants were finally off,, Miku reached for his penis, she slowly stroked it back to life, all the while her lips still locked with Shido's.

She stroked more and more vigorously until Shido was sure he was about to cum, when she suddenly released Shido.

Shido breathed heavily whilst Miku placed her positioned herself so her breasts were on top of Shido's large cock.

_She isn't going to…_

Shido grunted as Miku slotted his penis between her globular breasts and began to move up and down, pressing her tits against Shido's penis with her hands.

"See?" Miku said triumphantly as she licked the tip of Shido's head, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

Shido was too occupied to respond however, as he came, his seed splattered all over Miku's face, hair and breasts.

"That was unbelievable" Shido said as he stared, stunned at her erotic pose, her face was covered with his sperm.

"Thanks deary" said Miku appreciatively as she her index finger traced along her breasts, before tasting it with her mouth, swirling his delicious seed inside before swallowing it.

"You're making me hard again" Shido said jokingly.

"Miku went on all fours, so her shining, pale ass was facing Shido.

"Be gentle with me Shido. It's my first time" Miku said shyly, her face turning red.

"I will "said Shido, going on his knees.

""Eeeek!" Miku squealed as she felt Shido's tongue flick against her clitoris.

"I'm going to make you come" Shido said tauntingly, clearly enjoying this as he tormented Miku with his light, gentle licks, causing Miku to shudder endlessly.

"Stop it dear, I feel so weird down there" Miku begged, her love juices flooding out of her pussy.

"Don't you enjoy this?" Shido said as he lapped up all of Miku's appetising juices.

"I'm…not…like…that" Miku protested weakly.

"You taste far better than anything I ever tasted" Shido said as he continued to devour Miku's nether regions.

"You…you flatter me Shido" her face red as she neared her climax. She lightly rolled her nipples between her fingers, squealing as Shido grabbed a handful of her breasts.

"Ah!" Miku screamed in pleasure as Shido pinched her nipples.

Miku began to cum when Shido grabbed her buttocks and greedily lapped up all of her juices.

Miku recovered as Shido got his penis hard again.

"This is where the fun really starts" Shido smiled as he readied his rod, placing it just outside the entrance of Miku's enticing pussy.

He edged forward slightly; brushing against Miku's engorged lips.

"What're you doing?" said Miku, clearly embarrassed.

"I think it's called foreplay" Shido said as he continued poking at her virgin entrance.

Miku sniffed as she relented.

'_He's doing this for me, isn't he?'_

"I'm putting it in" said Shido when he felt like he could resist no more.

He thrusted forwards carefully, initially encountering little resistance, but he could felt Miku tensing up as penis touched her walls. He didn't even manage to get 2 inches in before stopping. Miku was still as a statue, silent and unmoving.

"You're too tight Miku" Shido said.

"It's just that you're really big" Miku lied, turning her head backwards. Her face was ghastly pale, a fearful expression on her face.

"You want me to stop?" Shido asked, surprised.

"It wouldn't be right for me to stop now dear." Miku said after some hesitation, calming herself down. "I'm ready"

Shido grunted and pushed forward slowly, until he finally tore through her hymen, deflowering her.

"You alright? Shido asked worriedly, after a brief period of silence.

"Yea, it doesn't hurt at all" Miku replied quickly.

'_Too quickly' _Shido thought to himself.

"What're you waiting for? Get on with it already" Miku said aggressively, biting back tears.

'_It's probably best not to argue with her'_ Shido thought as he thrusted inside her again.

"That's how you do it" Miku said between gritted teeth as she felt the head bumping against her cervix.

Shido pulled back carefully, his cock already covered in Miku's sweetly scented love juices.

Miku sighed and collapsed onto the bed as he finally pulled all of his length outside.

"I'm sorry Shido, I'm...I'm gonna use the toilet ok?" Miku said as she ran for the toilet door, her hand covering her mouth.

"Miku?!" Shido said, running after her in concern.

"I'm fine..." Miku said, as she struggled to fight the bile rising up her throat.

"I love you, never forget that. I'll always be by your side" Shido said reassuringly.

"Thanks Shido" Miku said a few minutes later as she emerged from the bathroom, her face back to its normal, rosy colour.

"Thank goodness" said Shido, relieved.

"I'm sorry Shido, I wanted to make you happy, just this once" Miku sobbed. "But all I ended up doing was dragging you into my own concerns".

"It's not your fault Miku," Shido said, hugging her. "It must be hard to get over something as traumatic as what you went through"

"Besides, aren't we supposed to help each other out?" Shido said kindly.

"I love you Shido" said Miku.

"That's why I'm your darling" Shido said lightly, clinging to her tightly.

"I want to try again" Miku said as they sat back down on the bed.

"You sure?" Shido said, concern in his voice.

"Yep" Miku tried to give him a carefree look "Shouldn't young, teenage boys like you be enjoying this?"

"Not if you get hurt in the process" Shido interjected.

"Mhmm" Miku murmured. "Still, it wouldn't be fair for you if I stopped now right?"

"Miku…" Shido tried to stop her, to no avail.

"Come on then," Miku said, laying on her back, spreading her clitoris lips with her fingers. "Do me".

Shido sighed deeply, and climbed onto the bed with her.

Her beautiful pussy quivered in anticipation as Shido's penis got hard again.

Shido observed Miku's toned body, her erect nipples and her alluring face in lustful passion. Shido forced her tender, elegant arms against the mattress as his hormones momentarily overpowered him.

"Shido-" Miku exclaimed in bewilderment, her eyes wild. She felt Shido's aggression, exemplified in a rough, haggard kiss.

Shido's tongue pressed relentlessly against hers. Meanwhile his penis sieged her inner walls, a massive ram battering against her gates.

Shido paid no attention to her struggles as he continued pounding her vagina, their pelvis' grinding together.

'_Shido…'_ Miku thought. Shido's passion was finally overwhelmed her as she moved in unison to Shido's relentless thrusts.

'_This feels way too nice' _ Miku thought as she orgasmed for the second time, a blissful look on her face.

Shido felt like he could keep doing this forever. Her warm inner, velvety folds milked him with a gentle, soothing rhythm of contractions. Her perfectly balanced state between pleasure and pain reflected in her eyes; a look which both contained a wish to stop and yet yearned for him to go further.

Her mammoth breasts bounced up and down as Shido ploughed his way through her love tunnel, fuelling his thirst for her. He could see the outline of his penis traversing her flat stomach as he neared his climax.

Shido growled triumphantly as thrusted into her cervix, emptying his entire load deep into her womb.

"Deary, did you just cum?" Miku asked, blinking.

"I guess I did" Shido laughed, falling onto his pillow as he watched his cum leak out of her pussy, almost blending in with her pale skin.

"Thanks Shido, I don't feel so afraid anymore" Miku said with a sly smile.

"No problem" Shido said assuringly, caressing her hair.

'_What a monster,'_ Miku thought, touching her sore, red pussy with her fingers. '_yet my body craves more of it!_' Miku smiled, kissing Shido on his cheek.

"Night Miku" said Shido, oblivious to her disconcerting thoughts.

"Night darling" said Miku, turning off the lights, staring at Shido, serene as they both fell asleep.


	4. A mistaken reason

**zAuthor notes: Alrighty! An inverse Tohka story time! (idea courtesy of seeker213). It's mainly filler until I get to Origami, then I'll do Yamai. As always, thanks for reading! **

**Next morning**

Shido woke up, rubbing his eyes; he was still exhausted from last night's ordeal,

'Where's Miku?' Shido thought as he noticed she wasn't here.

After finally managing to get out of bed, he found a note on the desk, which was next to the TV.

'_Dear Shido,_

_ I've already checked out the room. I had to leave early because I had to go to the studio to finish recording some music today. Sorry!_

_P.s. Same thing next week?_

_Love you,_

_Miku XXX'_

"It's pretty tough being a singer, huh?" Shido said to himself.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Morning" said Shido sleepily.

"Shido…" the voice replied, full of bitterness.

"What's up?" said Shido warily.

"What were you doing?! Why didn't you come home last night?! Were you doing something with Miku?! Is this what you've been doing all along! Answer me!" Tohka accused.

"That's not the way it is at all- Tohka? Tohka!" Shido checked his phone. It was out of battery.

'_Damn, not at a time like this…_'

His earpiece crackled into life.

"Shido Itsuka! What on earth are you doing?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Wha-"

"Tohka's mood and happiness levels are falling rapidly, if you don't get back here now…"

"I'm on the other side of town!" Shido cried in exasperation.

Kotori cursed "The ship teleportation system being repaired… you have to run there."

"Seriously?" Shido said in disbelief as he dashed out of the room.

"We'll guide you. Are you out of the hotel yet?" Shido heard Kotori shout various commands in the background as he agitating waited for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor, his knuckles turning white.

He launched himself out of the door the moment it slid open, nearly tripping over a startled old lady.

"Sorry!" Shido said apologetically, turning back.

That wasn't the best thing to do when you're sprinting, as Shido found out the hard way; he crashed face first into the glass doors, knocking the breath out of him as he fell flat against the red hotel carpet.

'_that was rough'_ Shido thought as he lay on the ground. His body throbbed in pain as he cried out. Kotori was shouting something to him, but her words were slurred and incomprehensible. Shido tried to stand up, only to fall back onto his knees as he cried out in agony.

'_I've got to explain to Tohka…' _Shido thought to himself, ordering his legs to stand upright with sheer willpower.

His head still ached in agony as he painfully walked down the steps.

"Which way to go?" Shido managed to ask mindlessly into the earpeice, stuttering his words.

'_One, two, one, two. That's it! A few more steps…'_

"Are you okay?" said Kotori, clearly distressed.

"Yeah.I'm fine…just ran…into…door" Shido slurred, his feet finally working as his regenerative powers quickly went to work.

'_Well, at least that's working,'_ Shido thought '_but my head is still a mess…_'

"Uh…turn left now" Kotori said

"Left?" Shido said perplexed. He looked around _'Why does everything look so blurry? And why is that guy pink?'_ His mind was in disarray as he shuffled his feet along the sidewalk, people pushing past him relentlessly.

"Ok, walk across the road" Kotori instructed calmly.

Shido's legs lumbered forwards sluggishly, not even hesitating when a car swerved towards him. Two, simple words imprinted into his mind.

'_Explain. Tohka.'_ Shido thought as he walked, slowly turning into a jog as he regained his senses. He filtered out everything, apart from Kotori's voice and his unwavering love for Tohka.

He broke out into a run, taking great, long strides as he coursed through the town, not even halting for a second as he darted for his home.

"You're nearly there" Kotori shouted words of encouragement whilst giving out directions. After a while, Shido knew the layout well enough that he didn't need her help, instead focusing on the steady rhythm of his footsteps.

* * *

His legs were nearly on fire now. He gave a final burst of speed, his apartment finally in view, just to see it being blown to smithereens. Shido was knocked back by the force of the blast as panels of wood flew around him. He got up on his feet as the smoke from the explosion settled.

"Shido?" Kotori cried uneasily.

"I'm OK…" Shido replied, coughing from the debris.

He saw a dark figure rise from his obliterated home. It was surrounded by a dark, intimidating aura with tendrils flowing expanding outwards from it.

"Be careful Shido".

"I know. I dealt with her before" Shido, closing the channel.

'_They can't help me now. I got to fix this mess by myself.'_

"Tohka!" Shido announced confidently, feeling the butterflies in his stomach rise.

"Who are you?" Tohka floated gracefully next to him, a blank expression on her face.

"I'm Shido, don't you remember?" Shido said encouragingly.

Her eyes briefly flashed in recognition, her mouth twisting into a scowl.

"Shido Itsuka?" Tohka asked, almost rhetorically, standing on tip-toe.

"That's me." Shido said, relieved.

Tohka paused for a moment, contemplating her choices.

"Disappear" Tohka said, her sword suddenly arcing towards him, aiming straight for his heart.

Time slowed down as Shido could only watch in shock and horror as the night-black sword surged forwards..

'_No...'_

It was impossibly close now, a mere hair's breadth away; he could feel the frenzied, impossibly sharp tip pierce through his cloths like knife through butter.

'_This…this is the end?'_ Shido closed his eyes.

"Huh?" Shido said in surprise as he felt two hands, each grabbing one of his arms, abruptly pulling him away for his death.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Kaguya berated angrily.

"Hot-headed" Yuzuru commented with an edge of disappointment.

They were travelling on the wind, a somewhat pleasant experience, if it wasn't for the situation they were currently dealing with. Shido closed his eyes, still in disbelief.

Within seconds, they were aboard the Ratatoskr, in the command room.

"Did you want to die?" Kotori said, holding back tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think…"

"Didn't think? Of course you didn't. But that's not an excuse to get yourself killed!" Kotori accused scornfully.

"But…" Shido replied feebly.

"Anyhow, you've landed yourself in a pretty big mess" Kotori said, lowering her voice.

"I don't need you to tell me that" Shido said angrily.

"Just a reminder" Kotori said cheekily.

"So what do we do?" Shido said after a moment of silence.

"Do you have a plan?" Kotori asked "The AST's probably going to notice her within soon, but at her current power I doubt they'll immediately make any moves."

Shido thought for a moment, clouded in despair of this hollow, detached Tohka.

'_I'm the reason she's become like this. I simply can't abandon her like that!'_

He aimlessly looked around the room for a solution; the crew members all looked downright dismal.

Suddenly, a epiphany came over him as he caught a glimpse of an object, and his plan slowly clicked into place.

"I got one now" Shido said, striding towards her "but I'll need to borrow something".

* * *

"Shido?"

Shido was being carried by the yamai twins over the scene of destruction as they slowly spiralled downwards.

Several houses were on fire, while others were already burnt beyond recognition, a pile of ashes in the wake of destruction.

'_I sure hope the people evacuated in time_' Shido thought out of concern.

"Good luck" the twins said in unison as they landed, a few streets away from Tohka.

"Thanks for the ride" Shido said gratefully.

His heart was pounding against his chest as he looked back, waving what could be his final goodbye.

"Don't die!" said Kaguya, somewhat encouragingly.

"Good luck" Yuzuru said, shaking her head.

Shido took a sharp breath and walked forwards.

* * *

A column of malevolent energies soared into the sky overhead, which Shido presumed pointed to Tohka's location.

'You have _one chance Shido. Don't mess it up." _He tugged at the collar of his shirt, feeling the heat from the flames as they devoured and feasted upon the buildings.

"Tohka!" Shido called out.

Tohka spun around slowly, her dark rose-petal dress twirled elegantly malice of its own.

Shido gulped, taking a step forward.

"You're here again?" Tohka said nonchalantly.

"I want to say something to you" Shido said, restless.

"Indeed, I have something to say as well" Tohka said, her dress shimmering with a crimson colour as she walked forwards, raising her blood-tainted sword.

"Please, Tohka…" Shido begged as he kneeled on one knee.

"Die!" Tohka said, leaping into the air, her demonic sword slicing through the air effortlessly as she prepared to strike her final blow.

"Marry me" Shido said, opening the red, velvet box. Inside was a thin gold ring, with a flawless, clear sapphire set on it. The sapphire resembled the colour of the all-encompassing sky, her eyes settling on it as she landed in front of Shido, her sword clattering onto the concrete pavement.

She faltered her own yellow eyes back at her as she stared at the sapphire, mesmerised. Her dark hair settled around her shoulders as she reached towards the ring with her right hand.

"Shido…" Tohka said quietly, unable to comprehend what's happening.

"Tohka, marry me" Shido said, full of sincerity as he stared into Tohka's glassy eyes.

"I…I…" Tohka stumbled. She raised her hands and a dark sphere appeared above her, gradually expanding until it surrounded the entire street.

'_What's this?_' Shido thought to himself.

"I accept your request, on one condition".

"What is it?" Shido said.

'_This isn't too good…'_

"Prove yourself" Tohka said, a sly smile on her lips.

"How?" Shido asked.

"As a prince, you must siege a castle to prove your strength. In this case, me" Tohka smiled, slowly taking a step towards him.

Shido fell onto his back in surprise.

"You're not even going to try?" Tohka said, reaching for her bloodthirsty sword.

"No! I'm just surprised, that's all" Shido said, getting to his feet.

'_This feels familiar…'_

"This is the result of your infidelity," Tohka explained casually "You may begin your attack whenever you want"

Shido stepped forward and instinctively kissed her, only to be forcefully pushed away.

"One does not lay siege to an castle by proposing to the defenders inside it" Tohka said coldly.

"Was this you plan all along?" Shido asked curiously as he slowly removed Tohka's astral dress.

"Perhaps. I don't know. I could only remember how angry she was" Tohka replied absent-mindedly, helping Shido take off his pants.

Shido's cock immediately began rising as he pulled down Tohka's astral dress, surprised that she wasn't wearing any bra or panties.

He began massaging Tohka's regal orbs, still amazed at the sheer size and firmness of them as he rolled her breasts between his fingers like dough.

"Softening up enemy defences before the onslaught" Tohka commented as Shido stuck one finger inside her vagina.

Her body quivered with electricity as Shido moved his finger up and down her passageway, which was already lubricated with her juices.

Tohka let out small moans as her legs trembled, falling onto the pavement.

"Now, break down the gates" Tohka instructed, splaying her legs, giving Shido a gorgeous view of her shaved pussy, overflowing with her honey-scented juices.

"Here I go" Shido said, inserting his length gradually into her pussy until all of it was inside her.

'_She's just as tight as she was before!_'Shido thought as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Tohka was in a sea of ecstasy as she came, her walls clenching tightly around Shido's dick as more of her juices flooded out.

"That felt pretty good" Tohka said, her eyes glazed over as if she was in a daydream.

Shido only grunted in reply as he came himself, fiery passion burning in his eyes. He grinded forwards until he was hitting against her cervix, when he released a huge load of his seed deep into her stomach. He continued fucking her for several more seconds, the squelching sounds of their sex hitting each other as his cum dribbled down her pussy erotically.

"Don't stop yet" Tohka commanded, as Shido slowly pulled out his flaccid penis.

"What?" Shido asked, gasping for breath.

"Now you have to defeat the dark knight who has kidnapped your princess" Tohka said, flipping onto all fours, exposing her holes.

"You got to be kidding me" Shido said, exhausted. His tool clearly wasn't, however, as it soon came back into life again.

"This better be the last time" Shido half prayed, half pleaded as he lined up his raging cock against her oozing entrance.

"That's the spirit" Tohka said encouragingly, her mouth forming an 'O' as her long, silky hair flowed down her back.

"Let's see you handle this" Shido said, finally locating her G-spot. Tohka gasped in amazement as Shido repetitively went in and out, each time hitting Tohka's g-spot roughly.

Tohka moaned loudly as she came again and again, her pussy convulsing uncontrollably, her pendulous breasts swinging violently as Shido continued to violate her love tunnel.

"You're pretty lewd, for all that 'I'm going to kill you' a few minutes before" Shido said triumphantly.

"No I'm not… you're just too big" Tohka rebuked weakly, barely able to keep her arms straight as Shido continued fucking her doggy-style.

Shido managed to last longer this time, taking in the full view of Tohka's perfectly toned legs and her flawless, curvy hips whilst her warm, velvety pussy continuously milked his rod.

Nevertheless, Shido came again a few minutes later, blasting his hot load into her womb again with a feral cry.

He collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"You satisfied yet?" Shido asked rhetorically, a light, tired smile on his face.

"Oh, you must first dispose of the ruthless despot king!" Tohka said enthusiastically. She swirled her fingers inside her pussy, before licking them clean with her mouth.

"Your cum tastes very good, by the way" Tohka said as she stood up. She then untied her hair so it flowed down her shoulders. Her glistening, sweat covered skin gave off a silvery sheen to it as she sat on top of Shido.

"I don't think…I can do anymore" Shido struggled as Tohka began stroking his penis vigorously. To Shido's bewilderment and Tohka's satisfaction, it became erect once more.

"Stop! I can't-"

"You're not a normal human remember? With all those spirits sealed inside you, you should be able to keep on going for another couple rounds" Tohka berated.

"Besides, I'll help you a little" Tohka said, her cheeks turning red.

She opened her mouth, her saliva dripping down Shido's cock as she slowly put it into her mouth.

Shido squirmed as Tohka began took his entire length down her throat. She wrapped her lips around Shido's length as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue licking his glans.

'_What's this?' _Shido thought, as he felt his balls get fuller and it seems his penis has gotten even larger than before, nearly causing Tohka to choke as she continued sucking on his lollipop.

Just as he felt like he was going to cum, Tohka slowly took his penis out of her mouth, making Shido subconsciously moan in disappointment.

"Speeding up recovery" Tohka said light-heartedly.

"Why?" Shido complained like a child. Yet somehow he was horny again, his cock dripping with pre-cum and saliva.

"Nothing is fair" Tohka said after a period of rest, as she slowly sinked down onto Shido's shaft.

Once all of it was in, she slowly moved her hips, moaning as his penis brushed against her cervix.

"I think I went a bit overboard, but the hero could always do with a bigger sword" Tohka admitted as she moved up and down Shido's shaft cautiously, whimpering as Shido continued getting bigger inside her.

Tohka pale breasts bounced to and fro as her hips met against Shido's, relentlessly humping against him.

"You're….so tight" Shido groaned.

"Shut...up" Tohka replied as she had an orgasm, a torrent of love juices coming out of her pussy.

"Now this is better" Tohka sighed in lust as her pussy started to stretch to fit Shido's engorged penis.

She squeezed her breasts together erotically, pinching her erect nipples as she rode Shido frantically.

'_How is she doing this'_ Shido thought in awe.

"I'm going to cum" Shido said hastily, feeling his seed rising.

"Well, hurry up with it" said Tohka impatiently.

Shido came for the third time, a massive eruption which lasted for more than twenty seconds as his balls continuously unloaded its load into Tohka's delirious pussy.

His seed was smeared all over Shido's pubic hair as Tohka unplugged herself from Shido's still-erect rod, causing a flood of cum to drip down her sore raw pussy.

"That was a enormous load" Tohka said, staring at her belly.

"Does that mean we can stop now?" Shido begged.

"But oh wait!" Tohka scanned the horizon, as if seeing something, "Here comes the evil minister!" Tohka said deviously.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Shido screamed as she mounted him again, her dark purple hair arranged frenzied mess.

* * *

After what seemed like countless days, Tohka finally stood up, her eyes alit with a burning passion.

"Congratulations Shido, you've managed to defeat the entire legion of evil knights, kings, aristocrats, lords, generals and what-have-you-nots!" Tohka congratulated, re-arranging her hair. "Although you did nearly faint a few times" she added.

"But as a reward, you get a kiss from your beloved princess!" Tohka said mockingly, poking his cheeks lightly.

"You there Shido?" Tohka asked, full of sarcasm.

"I'll…be…fine" Shido muttered as he lay on the floor, completely wiped out.

Shido barely managed to open his eyelids as he felt Tohka's lips press against his'. She smelled of sweat and roses, her breasts pressed against his hammering heart as the darkness around them fell apart into shards that dissipated as they touched the ground.

Their lips were still locked in a passionate embrace as her astral dress shimmered into nothingness.

"I suppose we aren't meant to see this?" Kotori said out of nowhere.

Tohka blinked, looking up. Her eyes were back to their normal shade of blue, her hair a tint lighter.

"What was that?" she asked. "Wait…why're you naked Shido!" Tohka said, her face flushed in front of an audience. She swiftly checked herself, relieved to find that she was still wearing her pyjamas.

"Well, I suppose you two had a great time in there" Yuzuru said, hiding her chuckles.

"100% probability" Kaguya commented.

"That's-That's not how it was!" Tohka defended, despite the fact that she still felt his seed swimming inside her.

"We'll leave you two all by yourselves for now" Kotori said, grinning.

"I'm sorry Tohka" Shido apologised once the others were out of earshot.

"Huh?" Tohka asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"I was the one who caused you to-"

"Oh," Tohka's enthusiasm faded for a moment "it worked out alright in the end though didn't it?" she stared at Shido's penis, intrigued.

"How many times did we-I mean you- do it?"

"More than I can count"

"Wanna do it again?" Tohka said after a brief pause, flashing a bright smile.

"Maybe…later" Shido muttered as he blacked out from exhaustion.

"Baka" Tohka said, clutching the ring in her hands.

**Author notes: Wow, I took a lot of time on this. As always, enjoy!**


	5. A game of Yamai

**Author notes: Well, I didn't expect it to take so long, but I had a lot of work, so I didn't have too much time to work on the story. Nevertheless, I finally got round to finishing it, and it looks pretty good xD Anyhow Enjoy!**

**The next day**

Shido was aboard the Fraxinus, pacing around the control room in agitation.

His house has been nearly obliterated by Inverse Tohka just the day before (much to his dismay). Currently, he's forced to stay onboard the Fraxinus whilst his house was being repaired.

"You sure look glum today Shido" Kotori said sympathetically, hopping from toe to toe.

"Well, considering when my home was just blown up yesterday…"

"Our home" Kotori corrected.

"Yea, our home. I'm looking glum because _our_ home blew up yesterday, happy?"

"Glum _and_ annoyed!" she jabbed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Where's Tohka?" Shido asked.

"Not telling" Kotori laughed, balancing on her toes.

"What?" Shido said, infuriated.

"Not t-e-l-l-i-n-g" Kotori said, pulling a face for good measure.

Shido shook his head slowly.

"I didn't think I needed to use this move again…" Shido said, raising his hands, an uncharacteristic creepy aura emanating from within him.

"Uh…" Kotori took a slight step back, her tomboy-ish attitude replaced by fear.

"Secret attack…"

"Oh crap-" Kotori stumbled, falling on the floor harshly.

"TICKLE!" Shido said, lunging at her, fingers outstretched.

"NOOOOO-" Kotori began to say, as Shido's hands accidentally grabbed her mounds as he fell on top of her.

"Uh…" Shido said awkwardly, his mouth twitched as he looked downwards, seeing his hands were caressing her maturing, delicate mounds.

"Pervert!" Kotori said, her face a bright shade of red. She instinctively kicked Shido, causing him to fly across the room. He landed face first on to the metal floor and passed out cold.

* * *

**Some time later**

"Shido?" a voice called out worriedly to him.

"Huh?" Shido replied feebly.

"You're awake!" Tohka cried delightedly, hugging him tightly.

"My head hurts real bad, did I have a concussion or something?" Shido said, scanning his head with his hands. To his horror, he found a large bump on his forehead.

"Yea I guess you did have a concushion or whatever" Tohka said, still overjoyed.

Shido opened his eyes; he was in the medical bay. Bright neon lights temporarily blinded him as he looked around the room. The shiny grey walls and the high-tech equipment randomly scattered across the room gave it a sci-fi feel and Shido felt as if he was on a spaceship, which was pretty ironic. He was lying on a simple wooden bed, a drip running down to his right arm.

"That kick really did me in huh?" Shido grinned sheepishly after period of silence.

"Yeah, I guess it did" Tohka nodded.

"Yeah, I know it did" Kotori said, suddenly appearing from underneath the bed covers.

Shido tried to jump back, which only resulted in another bump forming on his head.

"You need to get your head checked out" Kotori shook her head helplessly.

"Hey, this is all your fault!" Shido cried out, his hands covering his head.

"I was trying to make it up to you…" Kotori said, her face downcast. "But now that you're awake, we can have the long-awaited recovery party!"

The room was flashing with neon colours as Shido was forcibly dragged out. Loud pop music blared through the speakers, making his head spin.

"How long was I out for?" Shido enquired, shouting over the music.

"A day or two" Tohka admitted.

She was wearing a white hoodie, a large picture of a white bunny etched across the front and back. Her short blue jeans did little to hide her long, ravishing legs.

They led Shido into an exceptionally large room, which he assumed must've been in the centre of the Fraxinus.

"I've never heard of this room before" Shido gazed in awe.

The seemingly standard metal doors had given way to the massive ballroom. Unlike the rest of the ship, it was illuminated by lamp lights that were on the walls, and a single, massive golden chandelier which gave off a radiant light. Multi-coloured Balloons were arranged in clusters around the room, and he could spot Yoshino at the other end of the room, a bright smile on her face as she held a light blue balloon in her hand. What was centrepiece, however, was a black-and-white tiled disco floor in the middle of the room, accompanied by its own disco ball which hung peculiarly off the floor. Classical music awkwardly played in the background, an anachronism which Shido wasn't too confident of.

"This was a top-secret room" Kotori explained "For meetings and stuff;the conference room. But obviously we haven't had many negotiations over the last few months." She smiled inwardly to herself, "and so I fashioned the grand plan to turn it into a 'relaxation room'"

"You did yourself?" Shido said, open-mouthed.

It was Kotori's turn to be surprised "Me? Your young, fragile sister doing all this preparation all by herself?! Of course not! I left it to the crew to do it in their spare time, although Tohka did volunteer to do some of the work"

"It was nothing" Tohka said shyly, her hands suddenly wrapped tightly around Shido's arm.

Kotori raised a finger "Every little counts. I'm gonna take some well deserved rest now, so you just make yourselves comfortable, k'?"

"Sure!" Tohka said excitedly as Kotori left the room.

"Let's do something fun!" Tohka said as she began pulling Shido across the room.

They tried twister first. "Mind if I join in?" Yoshino asked, appearing from behind them.

"Yeah sure" Shido replied.

"So what do we do?" Tohka enquired.

"Uh…well you see, you have to put the body part on whatever colour the pointer says, and try to not fall."

"Doesn't sound too hard" Tohka said as she stretched her arms confidently.

He started rather well, managing to not get tangled up with the mess that was Tohka and Yoshino.

"This..game…sure…is…hard" Tohka said as she collapsed after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"It's fine" Shido said, helping her up.

"It's not fine." Reine stopped as she walked by, wearing her standard, crumpled uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Shido asked.

"I have to make sure everyone get's into the party spirit…or something like that" she looked at him, weary-eyed.

"Who asked you to do that?"

"I dunno, probably our commander or something" she rubbed her temples.

She lifted up a bottle of champagne. "Anyhow, whoever loses has to drink it" she popped open the cork, spewing wine everywhere.

"Wait-wait up!" Shido interrupted.

"What's that?" Tohka asked, intrigued.

"Drink up!" Reine handed Tohka the bottle.

"Don't drink that!" Shido quickly snatched the bottle away from Tohka's eagerly anticipating hands.

Tohka gave him a surprised look "Why did you do that?" she crossed her arms, a frown appearing across her face.

"Isn't underage drinking, like, illegal?" Shido asked rhetorically, setting the champagne on the floor.

"You're underage? Oops. I thought the legal drinking age was 10" she said absent-mindedly.

"It's 20!" Shido shouted in outrage, shaking his head.

"And it was a vintage too…" Reine muttered as she took the champagne, gurgling it down as she walked away.

"Never mind what just happened, let's get back to the games, okay?" Shido said, relieved.

* * *

They tried all sorts of games next, from ping-pong to musical chairs. Miku arrived some time later, in a simple, flowing blue dress with yellow and white flowers.

"I heard there's fun stuff going on" Miku said as she came over, holding a plate of shortcakes.

"Want one?" Miku said vaguely, yet it was obviously directed towards Shido.

"Sure" Tohka and Shido replied together.

"I didn't think this ship had a party room" Miku rambled on as she commented about just how big this room was.

"It didn't, this is apparently the conference room, but it got recently got 'renovated', or at least that's how Kotori puts it".

"Kotori, huh…" Miku mumbled silently, her mouth stuffed full of delectable pastries.

"May I have your attention everyone" Kotori said over the intercom as the music died down.

"Is everyone enjoying the party?" she asked.

A couple of shouts and whoops came from the crew in response.

"Now, it's the main event of today!" Kotori paused for suspense.

"The main event?" Yoshino said quietly, fascinated.

'_I wonder…'_ Shido thought as his eyes rested on the epicentre of the room.

"DANCING!" Kotori shouted, full of explosive energy.

The room suddenly dimmed as tiles suddenly glowed with all the spectrums of a rainbow, and the disco ball was giving off bright, piercing rays of light.

Tohka squealed and squeezed Shido's arm tightly.

As the intercom ended, the classical music began to play; only the volume had almost increased tenfold.

In the far corner of the room, he could spot Kotori furiously stamping on a small black box with her feet. The rest of the room was in a similar state of confusion as he was.

"How about we go dancing?" Tohka asked, oblivious to the music was entirely off as she pulled at his arm.

"No, no, no. Shido's meant to be dancing with me!" Miku confronted as she tugged at Shido's other arm.

"I'll…go find Reine…." Yoshino said tentatively as she stepped back, merging into the shadows.

"See ya Shido!" Yoshinon said, barking with laughter as its beady eyes shone with delight.

"With me!"

"No, with me!"

Shido felt as if he was going to be ripped apart as they continued their battle, now turning into a battle of insults.

"You're uglier than me!" Tohka cried out.

"Yeah? Well you got smaller breasts than me!" Miku shouted back.

"Oh really, you want to do a comparison!"

"Why not?" Miku said confidently, letting go of Shido.

Tohka let go of Shido as well as she squared up Miku, her eyes ablaze.

Shido was unexpectedly dragged by two hands from behind him as they pulled him into the shadows.

"This room isn't too safe now" Kaguya said, her footsteps almost inaudible.

"Agreement: let's go somewhere safe" Yuzuru said robotically.

"Is it safe to leave them like this?" Shido asked warily.

"It's not you they're upset after, so it'll be fine. Besides, they'll calm down after they find out you're missing" Kaguya said reassuringly.

"But still…" Shido relented as they walked down the long, quiet corridor.

* * *

The trio stopped outside Shido's room; Shido saw, with slight apprehension, a large smile appearing across their faces as he opened the voice-activated door.

They went inside Shido's temporary bedroom, a simple room much akin to the rest of the ship. The far side of the room was entirely made of glass, giving a spectacular view of the fluffy clouds around them.

The room was barely decorated. A large bed was in the middle of the room, and a small cabinet to the left of it.

Shido sat down on the side of the bed, looking at the blue skies.

"This place is pretty secluded" Kaguya stated as she sat next to him.

"Yeah," Shido said, "Thanks for saving my skin back there".

"No problem. Besides…" she paused, turning to Yuzuru.

"Question: do you want to play a game?" Yuzuru asked as she took off her top, giving Shido a delicious view of her fleshed out, creamy body.

They both grinned devilishly as Shido stammered "Uh…no…not..really…."

"Oh? But it will be so much fun!" Kaguya crawled slowly towards him on all fours, a wild look on her face.

'_This feels like déjà vu' _Shido felt the Goosebumps across his arms.

Kaguya and Yuzuru giggled before nodding to each other.

"Wait, wait!" Shido finally said as they pounced on top of him, squishing his face with their breasts.

"What?" They asked in unison, mildly surprised.

"Get off me first!" Shido commanded.

They grumbled as they released him.

"Question: What is it?" Kaguya asked, her voice containing just a hint of annoyance.

"You said you wanted to play a game? I'll be the judge" Shido smiled as he took off his pants, proudly showing his penis.

Kaguya pointed to it and chuckled "You want to judge us, with THAT?" she rolled on the bed, trying to stop laughing as Yuzuru looked on, a playful smile on her lips.

"It's pretty big!" Shido blurted out, covering himself with his hands, his face red.

"Yeah, yeah" Kaguya finally managed to say, her nipples hard from the cold air. She lazily removed her strawberry panties, her petite body swaying sensually.

"I'll go first" Kaguya said confidently as she spread her legs, staring at Shido intently.

"Disagreement: I want to be with Shido first"

"Why you little-"

"Disagreement: You're smaller than me"

"You want to try me on for-"

"Calm down" Shido cut in, his head buzzing with fervour.

He went up to Kaguya, his penis pulsing against her vaginal folds.

"This probably was Kaguya's idea, wasn't it?" Shido asked Yuzuru as he rubbed her clitoris between his fingers, causing her to yelp.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Kaguya said in frustration.

"Well Yuzuru?" Shido pressed, massaging her full, heavy breasts.

"Disagreement…" Yuzuru relented, her breath shallow as Shido stuck his index finger into her pussy, pumping it in and out of her wet hole as she squirmed and moaned uncontrollably.

"Oh…never mind then" Shido smiled as he felt her walls tighten around his finger, gently contracting as her juices flooded his hand.

"Well? What are you looking at?" Kaguya stared back at him, her face red.

"You're really cute" replied Shido.

Kaguya blinked as Shido pushed forwards, breaking her hymen.

"What?" Kaguya murmured as she felt tears forming at the back of her eyes.

"Proposal: I want to join in too" Yuzuru said.

Shido felt like he was in heaven. His erect manhood enveloped by Kaguya's delicious pink folds whilst Yuzuru sucked delightfully on his balls.

"It's…so big" Kaguya moaned as Shido felt himself hitting her cervix.

"Weren't you joking around earlier?" Shido smiled wickedly as he fondled her firm, perky breasts.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Well, here I go" Shido grunted as he released his sperm into her pussy.

He rode out the waves of contractions as his cum flooded out, before pulling his still-erect cock out.

"Spirit powers" Shido grinned from side to side as he moved to his next target.

"You're using our powers for this?!" Kaguya snapped back, her eyes hazy as she turned to suck on Yuzuru's swollen nipples.

"Well, I _can't _help it, so I guess I might as well make the best of it" Shido smirked.

"Request: Please be gentle" Yuzuru whimpered as she felt Shido's cum-coated penis rest against her shaved Maidenhead.

"Since you asked so nicely" Shido replied tenderly.

He felt the resistance of her hymen tearing away as he leaned forwards, their mouths touching each other-much to the protest of Kaguya.

Shido went in deeper, painstakingly slow. He savoured the moans of Yuzuru as her walls stretched to their limits.

"I wouldn't know you'd make so much noise, judging from your usual shyness" Shido quipped as Yuzuru turned away, her face a deep shade of crimson.

"Disagreement-" Yuzuru tried to say, as Shido drove his tool into her deepest parts.

"Well, I think your body agrees with me" Shido said as Yuzuru squealed in surprise.

"Nhnn-" Yuzuru relented as Shido slided in again, this time hitting her g-spot.

Kaguya climbed energetically on top of Yuzuru's face and began straddling her, sighing in bliss as Yuzuru's tongue lapped up all her juices.

"I was waiting for a chance to do this for ages" Kaguya beamed as her fingers went to her clitoris.

Yuzuru grumbled in complaint, her hips matching the furious pace of Shido's thrusts.

He grabbed her toned thighs and spread her legs, pounding into her as he came, his cock shooting spurts of his seed into her womb.

"Confirmation: Did I win?" Yuzuru asked as she lay on the bed, pleased as Shido's cum dripped down her battered pussy.

"Of course not! I won, right Shido?" Kaguya asked rhetorically, leaning against Shido.

"Uh-"

The door burst open, swiftly followed by two, bickering, exhausted spirits.

Their clothes were tattered as if they had a fight on the way here, and Shido could feel two pairs of lasers pointing at him as they recovered.

"Shido!" Tohka said in surprise, only gasping when she saw he was naked…and in bed with the Yamai.

"My, my, what a predicament we caught our protagonist in" Miku said, flattening her ripped dress.

"Hello!" Kaguya said happily "Thanks for the dessert Shido"

"Thanks" Yuzuru said, and they ran out of the room, barely managing to snatch up their clothes as Tohka stared at them in outrage.

"Shido! Explain yourself!" Tohka shouted as she confronted him, pinning him against the bed.

'_Well, maybe some interrogation wouldn't hurt after all.' _Shido smiled as he closed his eyes.


End file.
